nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nordland
The Midgardi Imperium of Nordland ' : Nordland; Hmyn of Ancients : Well met, Asa's chosen! : : ''' Järta , ''' - , Champion Tiber Asavir Formation - of the Dawn , - Total ~2,689,429km² - 2010 estimate 3.3 billion Nord Standerd ( ) (GMT (UTC+0) .nor Calling code +26 Note: Nordland is an umbrella nation in the game nation-states, which joins several nations together under one nation. It will be RP'd as such in the Nation States and II forums. This wiki provides details on the Empire of Nordland itself, not it's client nations. Nordland, formally known as the Midgardi Imperium of the Nords or the Empire of Nordland, is an alliance of nations established on the sub-continent of the same name. It was established from the remnants of the Northern Confederacy and the N.A.F.R.A (Nations and Armed Forces for the Restoration of the Alliance) on the first day of Yule Solstice. The system of government has been established as a constitutional monarchy with the coroneted Emperor serving as it's head of government and state. Etymology The sub-continent was first founded at the height of the Viking Age between 820 and 900 C.E by Scandinavian seamen. The first settlers had set up camp in present day Sjardhan, the northern most area of land the Vikings had explored at the time, and had come to be known as Nordland which literally translated to "north land". History of Nordland Founding (820 - 860 C.E) Nordland was discovered by a voyaging group of sailors sometime between 820 and 900 C.E. These sailors as records show wrecked their boat near shore and were forced to settle on the coasts with the remaining wives and slaves. The first known settlement in modern Sjardhan was named Vytonland, which stands still today on the northern shore of the state. It was named for the settlement’s founder, Erden Vytoson, who had sent the first party back to the European mainland in the later half of the 9th century. Shortly afterward hundreds of heathens from across the European continent came to Nordland to escape religious persecution. Over a few short decades most of the northern lands had been explored and the country had been named Nordland. Oath of Nyrsigr (860 C.E) One of the first recorded documents written by a resident of the country was carved into a massive stone a mile off the coast of Sjardhan. The inscription told of men oppressed by a Roman god traveling to a protected rock (Nordland) where they shall gather until the day they are blessed by a maiden of Alfheim, beginning a new age for heathen dominance. It is important to document this due to it’s significance upon modern Nordland, but also because of the effect it had on several persecuted pagans and druids through out the European continent. Tens of thousands who managed to escape the suppression of the Christian kingdoms fled here to establish their own settlements. The New Kingdoms (1400 C.E - 1602 C.E) Surviving off of their own stock and managing to avoid a full scale invasion, Nordland rapidly evolved around the time of the 11th and 12th century. Several new kingdoms were established, including Lorkhan, Vildhan, Dasfur, and Falgoust. These kingdoms traded peacefully with each other and maintained a secret relationship with a hand few of European nations for several hundred years, surviving as the last bastion of Old Norse civilization and considered by Christians as the “Heathen Wasteland.” Though the Christians launched several attacks in the first years, raids saw a sharp decline after the demand for troops during the Crusades. Over this time several clans from varying backgrounds blended with one another forming the initial steps to Nordland’s unique culture. Corellun Rule (1602 C.E - 1885 C.E) Nordland did not escape the grip of Europe’s expanding empires. In the year 1602 C.E several ships landed on the shores of Dasfur. Lord Maxwell Corell secured a deal with the Dasfurian kingship to assist him in his occupation of the sub-continent. After securing his victory, Lord Maxwell dissolved many boundaries and established the land as an extension of the Holy Roman Empire, serving as it’s king in the newly proclaimed capital of Corellus in Falgoust. This began a long civil conflict that lasted until the monarchy fell, but also saw Nordland’s exposure to the beneficial renaissance spreading across Europe and later the Industrial Revolution which changed the world. The Great Schism (1885 - 1907 C.E) The Great Schism began with the fall of the Holy Roman Empire’s influence over Europe, long before the actual events of the Schism. The blow back resulted in the Corellun hold over Nordland being severely lessened. Several antagonistic groups wrestled control back over their homelands and the Kingdom of Corell as it was then called had vastly declined. In 1890 after the last King of Corell had died, several groups warred with Dasfur, blaming them for the Corellun Dynasty in the first place. Dasfur plummeted from it’s once dominant role over Nordland and entered into it’s own civil war splintering into two different nations - Dasfurer and Das Rudj, as a result. Rushing to fill the power vacuum, several lords went to war with one another in bloody campaigns that lasted for three decades. Independence and the Tribune of Corellus (1907 C.E - 2007 C.E) The Tribune of Corellus was a pivotal peace accord to end influence of the Corellun events. It was signed by the newly emerging Federal Conglomerate of DaxCorp, the Vanguard of Lorkhan, and the Republic of Falgoust - which had become the state of dominance by this stage of the war. This established the three states as a united front which brought immeasurable pressure on feuding factions. The result was the creation of over a dozen city states, regional territories, and seven major nation states: Falgoust, Lorkhan, DaxCorp, Das Furer, Das Rudj, Gravedom, and Doviov. Much like in the days of the new kingdoms, these city states and nation states survived independently through trade with one another and self sufficiency. Most conflicts remained small and petty differences between bordering territories harboring old hatreds, but all out war was yielded by the threat of impositions on the part of the Tribune. The Second Schism (Present Day) The Tribune lasted long enough to fulfill it’s original intention - to revitalize Nordland and stop it from destroying itself so that a greater power could emerge. Grand Nasier Valias, of the Republic of Lorkhan, united with the Supreme General of the Dasfurian and Dasrudj armies, to establish the Northern Confederacy. Unending conflicts between Lorkhan and Gravedom led to it’s annexation by the Confederacy, and the city states of Vildhan and Sjardhan joined the emerging power immediately afterward. This mass exodus from member states of the Tribune presented a great power vacuum which could not be filled by the Tribune. Desperate to punish the Confederacy for their separation, embargoes and blockades were imposed by remaining nations of the Tribune. The growing tension eventually led to war between the Confederacy and Tribune loyalists. On December 13th 2007 C.E, the Confederacy invaded Falgoust’s capital of Reijham, and consolidated any power over the Tribune that Falgoust had over it’s remaining nations. On December 21st 2007 C.E, the Great Mother of New Uppsalla blessed Nasier Valias, and welcomed the reign of the Midgardi Imperium. Geography Topography Nordland is located in the North Atlantic Ocean. It is considered to be shared geologically by both North America and Europe, though the nation considers itself part of neither. Because of cultural, economic and linguistic similarities, Nordland in many contexts is also included as a North Germanic nation. The closest bodies of land are Greenland (287 km) and the Newfoundland (420 km). It's total landmass measures out to 2,823,915 (km²). Climate The climate of Nordland varies from sub-arctic to temperate, depending on approximate location. Most of it's coast is cold oceanic, though the warm North Atlantic Current ensures generally higher annual temperatures than in most places of similar latitude in the world. The winters are mild and windy while the summers are damp and cool. Despite its proximity to the Arctic, most of the island's coasts remain ice-free through the winter. There are some variations in the climate between different parts of the island. Very generally speaking, the south coast is warmer than the north with more vegetation. Low lying inland areas in the north are the most arid, but elevation raises reaching the northern boarders of Lorkhan and Sjardhan. Snowfall in winters is more common in the north than the south, specifically around the White Caps of Sjardhan, which makes the majority of the state covered in near perpetual snow. The Gulf Stream opens up into the Gulf of Frostmare, which ironically allows the central portion of the sub-continent to experience it's warmest weather. Sjardhan itself experiences a near constant night in the winter seasons, with a polarized effect in the summer. Environment Much of Nordland’s environment is dotted with mountainous terrain, fjords, woodland, and rolling plains toward the central territories. The massive Gulf of Frostmare cuts deep into the heart of Lorkhan, creating major water ways that have been used for centuries as a means of trafficking. Plant life is diversive depending on climate, but the most common tree is the pine. Large and widely recognized wildlife mammals found in Nordland are the Brown Bear, Northern Raven (official animal), Gray Wolf, elk and reindeer. Rich oil deposits were discovered in 1936 off the coast of Eastern Nordland. Until recently their locations were classified by the outdated Tribune, but Imperium methods have opened up these reserves to European powers. States, Clients, Protectorates, and Colonies Nordland is an umbrella nation for over a dozen client nations. Many of these enjoy relative sovereignty, with their own apointed governments and leaders who answer to the Emperor on an annual basis. Other clients require chosen procurator’s however; to properly administrate areas of consistent crisis and dissent. The following nations belong to the Empire. They are listed in the order of their admission of membership. 1. The People’s Republic of Lorkhan 2. The Commonwealth of Falgoust 3. The Heathen Legions of Dasfurer 4. The Federal Conglomeration of DaxCorp 6. The Kingdom of Vildhan 7. The Kingdom of Dasrudj 8. The Borderlands of Sjardhan 9. The Protectorate of Gravedom 10. The State of Doviov 11. The State of Aletor 12. The State of Lerlgoust 13. The State of Fjaraland 14. The State of Kordjund 15. The State of Gredheim 16. DES:3POX1 17. The Theocracy of New Uppsala Government Rite of the Will Nordsjäl and New Uppsalla Nordsjäl in theory is the most powerful entity in Nordland society. Her history is vague, but the myth that surrounds her tells that she is an elven woman who has lived over a millennium on the archipelago north of Nordland, Självad. In the years before Corellus, Självad missionaries would at the behest of Nordsjäl take the most promising priests and priestess' into their secret order. After Corellus however; the covenant of Självad retreated and had not been seen until recently. Nordsjäl revealed herself to the people of Nordland only recently with the coronation of Emperor Tiber. At this same time she opened the doors to New Uppsala, the only city of Självad, which rests on a mountain. This did not contradict the prophecy that the majority of Nordland's residents believed in, and immediately they were caught in her thrall, preaching her as their savior in the time of crisis. Though Nordsjäl holds no political office, her power over those that do is significant, and it is evident that the Emperor himself holds her in his favor. New Uppsalla has become the spiritual capital of Nordland. It's temples have opened themselves up to shamans, seers, and priests across the country. Several have come here already as a pilgrimage. In terms of natural defense, it is the most well defended in the realm. The Emperor The current ruling Emperor is Tiber Valias, coroneted as Son of Odin - Tiber Asanir. He presides over the Constitutional Fellowship and the Imperial Inner Circle which is responsible for the day to day running of the Imperium and it's client nations. Imperial Circle The Imperial Inner Circle is selected by the Emperor every four years and dispatched to the Empire's client nations to insure the integrity of the Empire is defended. Though the client nations generally elect their own leader and representatives into the Fellowship, the Inner Circle insures that laws are set in place to defend against threatening political elements. In the event of an emergency declared by the Emperor, a member of the Imperial Inner Circle by general rule is selected by the Emperor to preside over the nation. Otherwise the Fellowship and the Circle are theoretically of equal rank. The Imperial Fellowship The Imperial Fellowship serves as a partial congress and representative board to insure the preservation of democracy in Nordland and the ideals of the kingdom's founders. Members of society from generals to farm hands meet in town halls to discuss local politics. An member of the committee is recruited from these councils and reports in a gathering of regional governors where commoners may be present to insure their concerns are addressed. Matters of regional importance are discussed where as provincial matters go directly to the nobles currently residing as the Imperial Fellowhands. Along with the provincial governors, the Fellowhands draft important laws of the state and address the Emperor annually in open forum regarding their client state. Major Policies Global Relations Economy Culture Military The military is currently undergoing massive reform to institute the official military of the state. Currently Nordland's major form of defense is the Armed Northern Confederacy and the local militias and political parties loyal to the Emperor. Client nations formerly had standing official forces which acted under Tribune rule to defend the nation. It has yet to be seen whether these military units will be absorbed or dismantled by the Imperium, but they remained ordered to stand down during the current transition of power. Active Defense Policy Nordland's first drafted military rule was that of the Active Defense Policy. The Imperium removes itself from all external conflicts and crises which do not inflict harm upon the Imperium or it's resources. It does not involve itself in entangling military alliances which obligate the Imperium to use military force under any circumstance. Under no order will pacts be signed which may compromise the effectiveness of Nordland's military, nor will any invasion resulting in occupation result without the consent of both the Matriarch or the complete vote of the Fellowship without Inner Circle intervention or influence. Military build up remains exclusively for the defense of the nation, policing neo-pagan and meta-human rights, and the protection of the traditional Nord homelands of Northern Europe.